Kingdom Blogs
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: The characters blog to you! Along with all the hilarious angry, emoness heart break. ff7 characters also included R&R please:
1. Reno's Blog Ranting About Axel

_**I know this has been done before, but I'm doing it too :) I seem to be in the parody state of mind right now... these fics seem to just be flying straight out of me!!  
Haha .**_

**_This is quite short, but I want to get reviews first :) You can reply to the blog in the review, or just review, lol!!_**

**_Disclaimer: No.. I don't own.. blah blah.. if I did -cliche phrase- blahh.._**

**_Okay :)_**

**_Reno's Blog_**

**_Location: Some kind of office_**

**Listening to: FUCK OFF**

_WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!_

Urgh.

Sorry about my ranting, but you'll never guess what. _Square Enix (bloody twats) _have _teamed up _with Disney. _Apparently, _there's this guy called Axel, (12 year old girl voice) who is so totally copying me. I can't believe it. As if my life isn't bad enough, working for this fucked up company, I find out that my fan girls have switched. _What. _At least you guys are still reading my blog right now.. or maybe not. You might be reading _his _blog. Is his funnier than mine or what! I'm gonna find that twat, yo. And ask him what the hell he thinks hes doing. I know he may have stared in his own game, and _pretended _to die. But really, just who does he think he is?? --sigh--

Anyway. Looks like my dot head boss is calling me, I have to go now, reply won't ya?

-Peace-

P.S: _Don't you fucking think about reading it. __Axel's __blog. Urgh._

* * *

**_Review Please :)_**


	2. Axel's Blog Ranting About Reno

**_Thank you to the people that reviewed :) I'm sure Reno's happy._**

**_Reno: Actually, no I'm not-_**

**_SILENCE!_**

**_Okay, here's the next one :)_**

* * *

**Axel's Blog**

**User:\\FireGod/ -- get it memorized, your gonna be seeing a lot of it**

**Location: My Sexy Bedroom**

**Mood: Pissed off.**

**Listening to: Sex Pistols**

Hey guys.

YEAH. I have a MASSIVE problem with certain people blogging on this site when those certain people weren't even in the Kingdom Hearts games, and then they have the friggin nerve to bitch about me!! _What the hell?!_

I mean.. I know since Advent Children stopped selling he may have lost some publicity.. but _come on._

_Oh._

_Oh shit._

Looks like Disney is actually letting them blog on here, crap. Anyway, It's just cos I know I'm sexy, and that git does to.

Hmm I better actually start blogging. Things are going pretty damn well for me at the moment. I've actually just got an email from the maker of this site, telling me to tone down the language when I blog. You know what?? _Fucking fucker fuck head. _Hahah yeah, try deleting that, fucker.

I'm still fuming about that twat. And _I _wanted to be the first blogger on this friggin site. I only had three hits on my other blogs at 'HeartsBloggadotcom' and the fuckers didn't even leave fucking replies!

Oh..._oh. _Looks like that git has got replies... let me tell ya.. _I _better get replies after this... don't know who he thinks he is.. blogging here...

Anyway.. this wasn't meant to be me ranting off about certain people. It was actually meant to be about _me. _As you all know, I'm Axel. Yeah, yeah. I didn't really die, I'm just a good actor although that Roxas kid is amazing, he's coming over later to eat pizza, I think I'll get a pepperoni topping, can't go wrong with that.

So...I got a new lighter... that's always an interesting thing to tell people, notice the sarcasm? Last time I showed my lighter to someone, it was a hormonal crazed fan girl and she tried to burn my hair off to stick into her scrapbook. That really _wasn't _a very good day.

I don't know why Disney even created this friggin site, they don't even get paid for us blogging. If you ask me, I'm pretty sure Square Enix had a say in it, they've hacked invisible wires from credit card machines and through computers, so whenever someone hits the site, they pay a certain amount a minute. Friggin disgusting. Hey, at least you guys are getting your money's worth!!

Oh.. maybe not. Haha. I have to go, Roxas has just knocked on the door. See you all later!!

and don't bother reading that _twat's _whiny blog.

Later xxxxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

* * *

**_Review please :)_**


	3. Riku's Blog

**A/N: _Huh?! :S_**

* * *

**Riku's Blog**

**Location: My Room**

**Listening to: Coldplay**

**Mood: Bored**

Hmm. I didn't actually want to do this blogging thing, but Sora made me. He can be so annoying sometimes, I swear he's on happy pills.

Crappy Square Enix creating _Kingdom Blogs._

I guess this is my time to bitch about them. In kh 1, I was all _oh, I'm so adeventurous, blah blah._

Then kh 2 came and I'm suddenly some emo. I know I may have had a few emotional upheavals, but the script writers could have made be slightly happier...

Shows what _twats _square enix are. I think I'm doing another acting job soon, I'm not quite sure. It didn't help how everyone kept mistaking Kadaj for me. Believe me, I'm not _that _insane, at least I don't freak out when my mum goes out. He'll probably take up blogging now though.. complaining about how I'm copying him. I've heard that Reno and Axel are having a blog war. I really don't want to get involved in that.

Anyway...

I'm not too good at this blog thing... not sure what to say. I suppose my fangirls will want to read it though, they better, onto more ranting, so far ranting seems to be the only thing this site consists of..

Another thing that annoyed me, was the actual lack of female characters in kingdom hearts. I mean, I know the effementism may make up for some of it... but not _that _much. There's only so much effeminate men a man can take. I mean _Setzer. _I know he just had a small cameo, but _seriously, _even Axel said he didn't fancy him because he was too girly. Shit, I shouldn't have written that, but Square Enix have told us to write from the top of our heads, and they hacked all our backspace buttons so we can't erase anything. Sorry for any typos.

Anyway. I realized, that after this blog website has been set up, people from Final Fantasy games seem to be coming in. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with Cloud and Leon, but _Reno? _Did he even appear in Kingdom Hearts? I hope he doesn't read this.. he probably has better things to do than scroll blogs all day, or not. Last thing I heard was that he spent five hours trying to delete Axel's blog, although the security that Square Enix put on this site is insane, I think he succeeded at 'HeartsBloggadotcom' though, it wasn't that popular, Axel was the only one that ever blogged there.

..

Just _where _has Sora gone? I think he just got me to do this because he wanted to go out, I should have gone out with him...

I'm blabbering. Perhaps my next blog will be better. It's quite short isn't it... I'll tell you what I did today.

I got up, had breakfast, saw Sora, saw Kairi, saw Roxas, saw Axel, I think I saw Cloud, I think. I built a raft... that's about it. My life really isn't that interesting, I'm not suited to blogging, I don't even like talking that much.

See you soon, Riku.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Rufus' Blog

**

* * *

**

Rufus' Blog

**Location: My office**

**Mood: Depressed**

Why I'm doing this _blog, _I don't know, well actually I do have a vague idea. I'd heard from a few of my employees that a certain Turk was slacking off more than he usually does, to write blogs, and of course, I decided to inspect it. As I did, Square Enix suddenly locked my computer screen, and sent me a message saying I'd have to write a blog, or I'd never get my computer back.

I reluctantly decided, but I'm thinking that my blog will consist of more that just idiotic 'ranting.' I'll tell you about my day.

I had breakfast, although I won't discuss the details, and left for work. It is very hard work being the President of such a big company, you can never get a moment's peace, I think the worst it got was when the Advent Children film crew was here. There was several agonizing takes, and a lot of complaining twittering from Reno. You'd think he'd be happy about filming a movie, instead of working, but no. He still complained. Anyway, back to my day.

I got to work, and went to my office, and filled out several reports. Yes, that's it. I'll be going to a conference later, and then staying later to complete work. You're probably bored reading this, as I haven't resorted to bitching about other people over to internet, or the people that made this website. Disney is actually very nice, but Square Enix have jumped on the bandwagon.. and yes. Like I said, I'm not going to resort to bitching.

According to some people, I am a cold hearted arrogant bastard. I like to say _'cold hearted arrogant bastard with an incredibly sexy demeanor' _I'm sure that's what most people think, but they just don't say. I know Reno does.

Oh. I tried to backspace that last sentence but my computer wouldn't let me. Hah. I'll just tell you know that I was joking, definitely joking.

Ahem.

It looks like I have to finish this blog now, I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly didn't.

Goodbye.

--Rufus--

P.S. I've been told that I have to get you to reply, something about Square Enix, money and murder. I didn't quite hear what Reno said, but he seemed quite frightened, I'd advise you to reply. Good day.

* * *


	5. Zack's Blog About Life and Stuff

**Thanks a lot to everyone that has reviewed so far! All two of you!! :)**

**Here's the next one**

**Zack's Blog**

**User: XCrisicleXHearthrobX**

**Location: Lifestream**

**Mood: Buzzy**

**Listening to: The Jonas Brothers :D**

Woo!!

Hey people!

Zack reporting to you from the comfort of the oh so lovely lifestream!!

I'd like to just state that _no _I am not _dead, _just in the lifestream.. I came down from the lifestream for a while for the new game. Crisis Core filming when amazingly well and so on and so on. Oh, yeah, I better clear this up. The games/films were more a documentary of our lives, but Square Enix said they had to get more money so I decided I'd act out what happened before I died..

Life's been pretty good at the moment. So far (I've browsed through a few other blogs) it looks like I'm the only one not complaining, hah :) Except for that Shinra creep. It's because I'm special. And no, not specially retarded like Cloud would say. HEY BUDDY! WE CAN TALK NOW BECAUSE WE HAVE COMPUTERS UP HERE!

I picked up my buster sword today, (I'd just got it cleaned, yes the lifestream has a sword cleaning shop) and it looks pretty damn shiny if I do say so my self, Aerith thinks so too :)Hey.. wait a minute..there must have been two buster swords, because I gave Cloud mine.. hmm..oh well! Aerith think's it's lovely.

Yeah, yeah, start sobbing my lovely fangirls. I'm _not _gay, quite a number of the other people on here may be, but I'm not :) Aeriths a wonderful girlfriend, and, oh! She wants to write something, okay babe, one min, ow bloody buster sword sticking up my ass.. OH! That's _not _a buster sword, haha-

_Hey guys, it's Aerith :) How are you all? I'm fine, and so is Zack. I think I might post a blog later, as long as Zack's doing it. I really need to start earning some money too.I didn't get much from AC because I was only in it for a combined five minutes, and you know how Tifa has her bar, I'm thinking of opening up a flower shop, it should go well :) Marlene said she'd help me, although she's not aloud to tell Tifa, because we hate each other. Yes. We hate each other, even though she wouldn't be able to do anything because I'm in the lifestream, and the only people that would actually buy flowers are dead, but anyway, I'll let Zack start typing again, bye xxx_

Aww. I love her.

You wanna hear some gossip I heard when I went back to Gaia to film??

Of course you do!! Well!! I heard that-

OH. Damn. Looks like you'll have to wait till next time, sorry about that, bye :)

* * *


	6. Reno's Blog II

**Here's a little key for this blog so no one will get confused :)**

**Writing like this (except for the 'location', 'mood' etc. - SQUARE ENIX**

_Writing like this_**- RUDE**

**Writing like this- MYSTERY PERSON. MWAHAHAH.**

**and**

Writing like this - **RENO.**

**Now that's cleared up, on with the blog :)**

* * *

**Reno's Blog II**

**User: +TheRodGod+**

**Location: Some kind of office**

**Mood: Peed off**

**Listening to: Nothing because my bastard boss says my music gives him a headache.**

Yeah..so.. I was aimlessly browsing through blogs one day, ahaha.. and... you know what I saw, _yo??_

A _reply_... to _Rufus's _blog. I can't remember who it was _from.. _but I _remember _what it was _implying._

_Me and Rufus!! _Are you friggin crazy women!! Come _on!_ I mean-

_**This is Square Enix interrupting Reno's blog. We would like to inform you that we have successfully shipped new bloggers over. Thank you. We will now return you back to Reno. We didn't kidnap them, we flew them over from their respective lands. Now back to Reno.**_

-the main thing is the fact that he's my boss, but oh well. Wow, sorry I blabbed on for that long... now.. back to my blogging.

So..yeah. The whole thing with Axel... it's gone down a bit I guess.. well I mean we're supposedly in a blog war, but it will only get worse if I start bitching about him now, huh?

That fucking fucker fuck head. Just _who _does he think he is!! I know I shouldn't be jealous of that gay twat, I mean.. I'm not.. but _god. _He is _such _an idiot-

_Hello Reno._

What the fuck! Rude?!

_Yeah. I'm connecting to your blog through my IM, pretty cool, huh?_

Yeah.. I guess. So, Rude my bald headed friend, how are you?

_Fine._

Look Rude, is it possibly for you to talk a bit more on a blog?!

_No._

Sigh fine.. fine.

So... any questions anyone wants to ask me!! Just ask in your reply!! And Rude too. Apparently we're going to be having a special question answering get together soon. _That will be fun._

_Reno's very sarcastic_

Hah. Hey, buddy, what's your Username?

_CoolShades0, why?_

Umm.

_What?_

Crap.

_What Reno?_

Oh. Nothing. It's just I may have sent you a few pictures.. umm.

_Reno. What are you talking about?_

I thought you were some chick!! You _said _you were some chick!!

_WHAT!_

You said!

_OH MY GOD!_

Oh my god!! Are you looking at them!!

_THEY'RE DISGUSTING!!_

OH MY GOD!!

_CRAPPING HELL!! GET IT OFF MY SCREEN!!  
_

Oh my god!! Press the close button!

_I'M TRYING TO!!  
_

Who the hell hacked into your instant messenger!!

_I DON'T KNOW! SOMEONE WHO KNOWS I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU, FRIENDLY ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SEND PICTURES TO!! OH MY GOD!!  
_

Oh my god!!

_OH MY GOD!!  
_

Is it off yet??

_NO!  
_

OH MY GOD!!

_OH MY GOD!! _

Who was it?!

_..I DON'T KNOW!!...THANK GOD!! IT'S OFF!_

Phew. Sorry 'bout that.

_Eh. No problem._

I bet it was Elena, that bitch. I always knew she had a crush on me, friggin perve asking me to send pictures..

_Reno. You didn't have to send them._

Shut up.

_Just saying._

Shut up. The little bitch.. gonna have a word with her.

_What if it wasn't her._

It was.

_Oh..okay.. whatever you say.._

ANYWAY! How was your day, Rudey?

_Okay I guess._

Mine was great, but for some reason this blogging business always puts me in a friggin bad mood. Anyway, _yeah. _As always, there's work, but I had a field mission today. Me and Rude killed a bastard, didn't we buddy?

_Huh? Oh, yeah_

Yeah, we shot him in the head, then stabbed him, and then...

**Ha ha. He'll never know who it was...**

...and then he was dead, obviously. Phew, I'm tired. Rude, you still there?

_Yeah, but I'm going now. Bye_

Bye buddy. And by everyone. :)

P.S: NO! NO READING AXEL'S BLOG! NOW IM GONNA FIND THAT FUCKER WHO USED RUDE AS A FAKE IDENTITY...

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	7. Zack's Blog II Answering Questions

**Reno: So uhh.. yeah.. Cluttered Chaos... since you're SO pally with Square Enix, I was wondering if you arrange a pay for my blogging-**

**SILENCE! Here's Zack's blog for you:)**

* * *

**Zack's Blog II**

**User: XCrisicleXHearthrobX**

**Location: Lifestream**

**Mood: Laa laa**

**Listening to: Dead or Alive :D you spin me right round baby right round..**

I'm back!! And this time it's question answering time!!

Hmm.. let's see from my long list of replies who I will reply to first...

Ahah! I need to sort this one out..

**My friend/keyblade babe**: NO!! NO NO NO!! WE ARE _NOT _GETTING MARRIED, AND WE ARE DEFINATELY _NOT _HAVING A BABY, RIGHT AERITH, HONEY??

_Yes._

YES! THANK YOU! I'm gonna need to have a word with Cloud. Okay!! Next answer!

Oh.. it seems there isn't actually another reply.. uhh..yeah..

Cloud! Cloud told you!! DAMN! You'd think he wouldn't spread rumors like that, considering I'm dead, and that there is actually no chance of me and Aerith starting a family, because we're dead.

_Zack sweetie, we're not dead, we're just in the lifestream-_

SAME THING! AERITH, BABE!!

Anyway.. yeah.. so.. this was meant to be about answering questions.. but umm.. no one told me I'd actually only got one reply...anyone want Cloud to do a blog?? Was that yesses??

Hahahahah the little gossip spreader, that will tell him. Just wait for him to start his grumbling. He's been so sad since me and Aerith died-

_Went to the lifestream_

Yeah.. someone could have told him I came back to film Crisis Core.. but no one did. We filmed separately and then Square Enix linked them together which surprisingly looked like we were filming at the same time. What you saw, did actually happen, but what's on Crisis Core is just us reenacting it, separately. I don't even know why the little blond dude decided to do it.

Hey Cloud!! It's Zack, how are you buddy?

He better see that, that will make him happy, I hope it will. I love that guy.

_Zack. Are you still talking about Cloud?_

I love you too babe.

_Awwwww.._

So uhh.. OH!! OH YEAH!! THE GOSSIP I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU!

Okay.. get ready.. I heard that.._Squall _(or Leon) _moved in _with Cloud. MWAHAHHAHA. _Take that._

I'll tell you more next time.

And..yeah. Sorry that there has been more FF7 dudes, that KH dudes, we're just more motivated. (and more popular)

Bye bye lovelies :) xxxx

* * *

**Please Review:)**


	8. Cloud's uhhh Blog

**Thank you to the reviewers!! I love you all all all. :D**

* * *

**Cloud's Blog**

**User: CloudyBlue101**

**Location: Seventh Heaven**

**Mood: Quiet**

**Listening to: Radiohead**

Umm.. Hi...it's Cloud here..

**And Zack too!! I'm invading his blog through my IM so I can keep track of him.**

Yeah.. Zack!

**Cloud!**

Hah. So.. a blog, I have to tell them about my day, right?

**Yeah..day..life..problems...the usual..hey.. does everyone like Cloud's username I picked out for him!! :P**

……Uhh.. Okay..well.. uhh.. Zack?

**Yes?**

It's kinda hard to do with you here.

**I'll go then**

Okay.

...

You still there?

**Yes.**

No!

**I told you! I'm helping you!  
**

Yeah..but..

**Come on Cloud, everyone knows about you and Leon.**

...HOW!

**Now THAT doesn't matter. Come on buddy, tell them about your day.**

...Urgh.. well...me and Leon watched a movie..

**I heard you guys have mini cameras in the sofa to film a guy's arse when he sits down.**

...

**Cloud? Is that true?**

No.

**You sure?**

_Yes._

**Okay!**

...

**You gonna tell them more Cloud, they get bored you know, and you don't want to not blog.**

Why?

**Square Enix will murder you.**

Oh.

**Come on Cloud, buddy.**

_Fine. _The movie was Mean Girls, and-

_**Mean Girls?!**_

_Yes._

**Right... carry on.**

... and then we ordered a pizza and-

**Cloud you're really not too good at this blog thing are you??**

...I _would be _if you didn't keep interrupting.

**...**

Zack?

**...**

Phew. I think he's gone. So we ordered a pizza.. and then we you know.. did what couples do-

**Ewwwww!!**

WHAT?!

**Like we needed to know that!  
**

You said to tell them!

**SO!**

Zack, shut up.

**Sorry buddy. Wouldn't want to aggravate you.. you get PRETTY angry when you're aggravated.**

I think you already have..

**I mean, there was the thing with Sephiroth.. MAN that was cool man, I was watching from up here, Aerith went to help you, and, well-**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Good. I think that cut his instant messenger off. So.. I'm Cloud, and I guess you want to know about me? Like I said, I was with Leon last night.. uhh..Tifa's not too happy about him moving in, we've had to build a separate bedroom for her. She should be happy now because it has a walk in wardrobe. Everything's alright with Shinra now, I saw Reno in Midgar's mall the other day, but didn't say hi to him, uhhh.. I was busy. I wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, he looked mad, but he always seems to be mad at the moment, even more so since he started this blogging thing...

Umm... I saw Riku earlier this week... I think.. and I'm pretty sure that's it. I'm sorry about cutting Zack off, uhh... as much as I miss him, he can get a tiny bit annoying sometimes, well, uhh... very annoying . I'll say this to him now, and he can reply later in his blog.

'Hey Zack, sorry about that, talk soon, Cloud x'

There we go. I've heard that since no one on this website does much blogging, they've been asked to answer replies as well as blog.. but I haven't got any replies, so.. I guess I'll be going... bye ... uhh.. .. : ... ) :)

--Cloud --

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	9. Sora and Roxas' Blog

**Here's another one, some of you are sooooo lazy.**

**Please Review :):) !! :):) -woah. Double chin...**

* * *

**Sora and Roxas' Blog**

**User:**Brown/Spikes _& _**Blonde****\\****Spikes**

**Location:** My bedroom

**Mood:** Happy! :) **Bored --**

**Listening to:**** Sora's Ipod, some crappy pop song is on- **SPICE GIRLS! :D

Heyyyy!! :)

**Hi. Since we're twins, people always insist that we have to do everything together, even Square Enix, so out blog will be-**

Together :)

**Yes..**

So.. we had a GREAT day today, didn't we Rox?

**I guess.**

YEP! Reno wanted to post a blog next, but he let us do it because he was busy.

**Yeah.. something about answering a reply concerning him and Rufus is massive detail.**

Yeah.. ANYWAY! So.. we went to the mall today, and we saw Cloud and Leon.. who were...

**...**

Roxas!!

**Oh. Right. Why do we have to keep finishing each other's friggin sentences. Urgh. Who were kissing.. and...**

HUGGING!

**...**

Cuties! Oh, and guess what?! Riku is so in denial about his sexuality.

**Oh yeah. Nikita said he's majorly in love with him.**

Damn!! He's gonna kill us!

**Nah. Square Enix will stop him, we're like majorly popular with fangirls, and they can't lose money.**

Majorly?

**Yeah. It is a real word…**

COOL!

**...**

So, we were at the mall, left Cloud and Leon to it, and then met up with Kairi.

**Have you realized there have been no real girl blogs?**

OH YEAH! We'll have to get Kairi to do one.

**Yeah. Or Namine, she's a great girl-**

**THIS IS SQUARE ENIX**

AAAAHHHHH!

**COULD YOU BOTH PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT GIRLS. WE HAVE BEEN MONITORING YOUR BLOGGING, AND FOR THE PAST **_**THREE **_**LINES, YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING FANGIRL'S JEALOUS.**

**Sorry.**

**YOU BETTER BE.**

...

**NOW GET BACK TO BLOGGING!**

Yes! Yes! Okay!

**BEEEP.**

Phew.

**Twats.**

Roxas! Don't bitch about them!! They're still monitoring!!

**...really?**

Yeah..

**Umm. okay so back to our day. We met up with Axel, who was**

Trying to avoid Reno

**Who was trying to avoid Axel, in case**

He ended up

**Punching him. But Axel was trying to avoid**

Reno. Incase

**He ended up**

Kicking

**Him.**

So in the end

**It worked out well.**

And then, we just got an ice-cream.

**Yeah, it was nice, I got a chocolate one**

I got vanilla, and Kairi got-

**NOTHING!**

Oh yeah! Hahaha, nothing. Umm... Roxas, do we have any replies?

**No, this is our first blog.**

Oh.. well.. I think this is it.

**Yeah.**

BYE :D

**See you later... **

Love Sora xxxx

**and Roxas x.**

Please leave

**Reviews. Bye.**

XXXXXXX **xxxxx **XXXXXXX

* * *


	10. Axel's Blog II

**Axel's Blog II**

**User:\\FireGod/ **

**Location: My Sexy Bedroom**

**Mood: Neutral ;)**

**Listening to: Nothing. MWUAHHAHA.**

At least my blog isn't so boring that I need my friends to intercept through their instant messenger.

So...my recent day. I went to the mall with Sora and Roxas.

Oh, and Nikita. --

Stop _shit _stirring. _When_ did I say I liked him?? HE LIKES ME?! Whatever AND THEN IT CHANGES FROM ROXAS TO RIKU?? WHAT THE HELL!! Urgh. I'll interrogate him when he comes around later, yeah. He's coming around again, I'm SO friggin popular.

So. I answered my reply... WHAT!! **WHAT!? **_ONE REPLY??_

What are you people _doing?! How do you expect me to piss off Reno when I've only got ONE reply!! FUCKING HELL!! ARGH!! FUCKER FUCKER FUCKER-_

**This is Square Enix. We are sorry about this short interruption. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

-UCKER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Urgh.. Anyway. Who wants to hear about my love life?

Huh? No one? Okay, I won't tell.

MWUAHAHHAA.

I've noticed that in some other blogs, Square Enix have interrupted, and the twats haven't even realized, hah. What twats. At least I'm one of the smarter ones on here.

Huh? What's that? An email? From Square Enix? Hah. I'm so special I get _emails. _I'll type it out now, seeing as I've actually got nothing to blog about.

**-Axel-**

**We know you are blogging now, so please can you ask your readers to make requests, thank you.**

**S.E.**

-- ….

I'm just some sort of _messenger, am I!? _Well FUCK YOU Square Enix. There is no way I am asking readers to make requests, you know like who they want to review/happen/ETC. Go find another way of advertising, JEEZ.!

Urgh. Well. This has been eventful, I hoped ya all liked it. BYE.

……

Later xxx


	11. Aerith's Blog

**Thank you so much to the reviewers! Hope you like this one :)**

* * *

**Aerith's Blog**

**User: FlowerGirl**

**Location: The Lifestream**

**Mood: Happy**

**Listening to: James Blunt**

Hello everyone :) Here's my blog for you :)

**Brought to you by popular request :D**

Yes Zack. So.. it's me, Aeris :) And I've finally got my own blog!

**Yeah she has. People seemed to think I wasn't **_**letting **_**her have her own blog. That's bullshit.. I mean-**

Well.. actually that is true honey.

**...**

Remember when I kept asking you... and you said no?

**Uhh.. haha...I did? Anyway babe.. just keep blogging...**

Thank you honey.

So today Zack and I had a nice day. There's more in the lifestream than you might think, a mall…and..ummm…

…do I have to start ranting? If that's what they call it. Well I know something I would like to rant about my _name._

I don't have a problem with Disney... but Square Enix? Don't get me started on them! They let me come down from the lifestream to film.. which was good... but then they _insisted _in sticking a 't' and 'h' into my name, was there really _any _point in that!? Other than to get fans mad!! But I guess the kh fans didn't even notice because they hadn't played ff7... but it's annoying!! WHY did they have to change my name! They've even spelt it how I hate it for my title! Why-

**I'm sorry about this.. I get this **_**every time **_**anything about kh comes up..**

Zack! You don't know what it's like! You weren't in KH.

**Well my hair changed.**

_Grew!_

**Same thing honey. Don't you think you should maybe tell the lovely readers about your day, babe? I'm sure they're fed up with everyone ranting. They had Reno, Axel, and now you? You're too pretty to rant honey**

...okay... Zack you're such a sweetie..

**I know.. :)**

:) Okay. Well like I said me and Zack had a nice day.. I opened up my flower shop! People seem to like it so far…well Kadaj does.

**I'm sure Sephy would as well but he's in hell.**

Yeah he is... I saw Tifa when I came down from the lifestream for a while.. there's always this tense atmosphere between us.. and I don't know why.. I think it's-

**Sexual tension.**

Zack! _No! _As much as you may like it to be, it is _not _sexual tension.

**Hehehe.**

I think it's because of the whole Cloud thing.. I know he's really nice and all.. but I never liked him, I can't help it that he's never going to go out with her because he's-

**A gay little blondie.**

Yes Zack. He has a very interesting way of stating the obvious doesn't he?

**I do it for you babe.**

He's such a charmer :D

**:)**

:)

..so.. as this is my first blog.. obviously there's no questions to answer.

**Babe... you gonna tell them??**

What? Oh! Hehe.. well.. Zack thought about a few things.. and..well... we're getting married!!

**I just love her.**

Aww I love you too Zacky! We're coming down from the lifestream for out engagement party.. and we've invited everyone!! I'm sure there will be some interesting blogs about it after :)

**So.. you guys are great... and we're going now!**

Yeah! Bye bye.. talk to you later xxxxxxxxxxx **X** xxxxxxxxxxx

**Reply lovelies.**

:)

* * *


	12. Reno's Blog III

**_I won't be updating for a short while after this.. due to holiday!! But I hope you like this one.. and...sorry for the language in this one.. even though I probably should have said that earlier.. haha ;)_**

**Reno's Blog III**

**User: +TheRodGod+**

**Location: Some kind of office**

**Mood: Urghhhh**

**Listening to: Nothing because my bastard boss says my music gives him a headache, **_**again.**_

Ahem. Yes. As a matter of fact.. I did find out who that hacker was-

_No he didn't-_

Tseng.

_..here we go again..._

The _bastard. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! I CAN'T EVEN BRING MY SELF TO EVEN __**LOOK **__AT HIM!!_

_That's because Reno doesn't actually have any proof... he just wanted it to seem like he hadn't spent every day of the last two weeks trying to find out who it was for nothing._

WELL, WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?!

_I don't know... I thought you had Elena labeled as a suspect._

ELENA WAS ON HOLIDAY!!

_..._

WHAT?!

_Internet connection?_

OH SHUT UP RUDE! IT WAS TSENG, OKAY!?

_Ok._

OKAY! JEEZ. URGH.

So!! A change of subject! Let me just cut Rude off there... if he wants to talk, which is unusual.. he can get his own blog..

_Wait-_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

There we go. Haha! Question answering time! My first lovely answer will go to My friend/Nikita/Keybladebabe.

That really wasn't such a smart thing to do now was it?? Ah well... I suppose it's not your fault there is no backspace on this god damn sight. On to answering your points, in a completely different order to which you said

1) Sex with Rufus no work. BELIEVE ME! That will _not _work. Yeah... no more discussing that one.

2) You work in Shinra?! _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?? _

3) I'm going to ignore the plushie thing... uhhh..yeahhh... I'll take it as a joke... I don't know _why _Rufus was in the same room as you went you wrote your reply...

4) Hah! Rufus _is _an uptight fucker!! You go girl!! Wait...

5) YOU'RE A MAN??

Next Answer.. wow.. I feel important.

This is to The Pygmy Puff (amazing name)

I think you're amazingly sexy too, I HAVE A FAN!! WOOOOO!! And you are _so _right about me being created before him... (that reminds me... I haven't ranted about him yet...hmm..) anyway...I suppose we are kinda alike...I _should _stop blaming Axel for existing.. we _could _get mad at Square Enix together..but...until he disappears off of the face of this earth...THAT IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!

Next answer.

Menkoi Yume: Oh my god!! I did find out!! _Tseng!! And _I've realized you left a longer reply to Axel. So that will be all. --.

OH.. is that it...sigh

Ya see...I needed to keep answering so I wouldn't have to work. Rufus just sent me this peed off email saying..well..uhh... I'll show it to you!

**Stop blogging and work you twat.**

Ohhh...that's it?? DAMN FUCKER BACKSPACE. Hah. Now you see how badly treated I am here. Would you expect him to send that to a highly ranked worker from another city?? I THINK NOT! Shows how respected I am.. pffft.

Yeah... I don't actually _blog _so I'll just carry on _typing. _La la la. Oh! AXEL!!

THAT FUCKER FUCKER FUCKER FUCKER FUCKER FUCKER TWAT HEAD FUCKER FUCKER TWAT GIT WANKE-

**I n t e r c e p t i o n **

FUCKER, FUCKER, FUCKER-

**T h i s I s S q u a r e E n i x . . . . w e A p o l o g i z e F o r T h i s**

FUCKER FUCKER FUCKER-

* * *

**_Hehe. Please Review :)_**


	13. Cloud's Blog II

**I'm baack :)**

**Onto Cloud's blog.**

**

* * *

**

**Cloud's Blog II**

**User: CloudyBlue101**

**Location: Seventh Heaven**

**Mood: Bored**

**Listening to: Tifa's worried mumbles about which dress she's going to wear**

Uhh..Hi I'm just getting ready for the wedding right now..uhhh...I'm gonna be best man...yeah...so..do you want to hear some news? Well I heard that Reno had been banned from this site. Yeah. It was about the language, S.E says that something amazing would have to happen to get him back, like people reviewing and protesting. Uhh... So..like I said..I am.. uhh.. getting ready for the wedding.

Okay...I've just got my suit jacket on, and I have a couple of minutes to spare..so...question answering..woo..

Nikita. I thought it was you. _No, _there is no _threesomes_ between me Leon and Tifa, jeez. And Meangirls is actually a really good movie :)..thanks..

Oh. Well...yeah..thank you Nikita..looks like that's it.. Uhhh...oh yeah, I heard that C.C. was going to do a blog, maybe. I'm gonna have to go now, sorry about how short this was, it's just I have to get to the wedding. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure someone else will blog within an hour from now.

I guess I'll be going then..uhh..bye..

--Cloud--

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. xClutteredxChaosx's Blog

**Hello :)**

**I didn't mean for this to be so long!! Haha but I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

* * *

**CC's Blog**

**User: xClutteredxChaosx**

**Location: The Sky**

**Listening to: Blaqk Audio- /**_**The Lion King Soundtrack/**_

* * *

Cocky Voice Hello my lovely readers.

I've somehow managed to get a blog space in here. I wasn't in Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy..but I still can..for some odd reason...it's not like I secretly write everyone's blogs on here.

So I managed to blog from the sky, above Aerith's Church. That's right people, I am watching the wedding, _right now, _how _exciting. _But before I commentate on it, let me tell you a little bit about myself. (Taken straight from wikibookedia)

xClutteredxChaosx was born in England, when her loving mum and dad decided to call her Cluttered Chaos for reasons unknown. The three X's were later added to her name to take away any confusion people may have when the words could jumble into one, making it very hard to read. xCxLxuxTxtxExrxRxexDxCxhxAxoxAxsX was actually her original name, but that wouldn't fit on passport documents, even though it was much easier to read.

Cluttered Chaos began writing when she was just -- and has carried on to write fanfics at the age of --. She was born on the 16th of September 19/../ and is interested in astrology--

Woah, a bit too much information there. Now I will make you not so bored.

The wedding.

Zack and Aerith are at the alter...now..let me just zoom in a bit...ah yes. Zack is smiling, and Aerith is smiling..okaay..let's move on to something more interesting, _Reno. _Everyone loves Reno don't they? Everyone loves to compliment Reno so they won't get killed, don't they? I love Reno. Reno seems to be bored,and so does Rude. Well..Reno seems to be glaring at the buffet table, does he not eat or something-_oh, no. _It's just because Axel is over there, pretty obvious huh?...Let me zoom in a bit more and listen to their conversations like some kind of insane stalker...

--

**Reno** and Rude..wait a sec...do Zack and Aerith even _know _Rude? What the hell-

**"Man I'm **_**friggin **_**bored."**

"Me too."

**"Look at that **_**twat **_**over by the punch table, what a **_**twat." **_

"I know."

**"Did you know I've been **_**banned **_**from Kingdom Blogs??"**

"I know."

**"That didn't make sense, the grammatical arrangement of the words was incorrect compared to my question, it just didn't work."**

"..I know."

--

Umm..okay..let me scroll over to someone else..hmm..._AHAH! _Riku! Let me activate my thought reader...

--

Riku--man..Riku is SO cute...I mean-

_'Man..I'm really bored..I'm glad no one can read my thoughts right now. Man...bored...bored..bored..bored..bored..bored...bored..'_

_--_

Hmm. For some reason I imagined Riku's mind to be..more.._complexed.._anyway. Onto the next victim-OH MY GOD!! _Zoom. _

_--_

Scene Cloud had just managed to drop his best man ring box and flowers (WAIT!! CLOUD'S A _BRIDESMAID NOW?!)_ and is making out with Leon...Zack looks..kind of..

'WHAT IS CLOUD DOING?? WHY ARE MY THOUGHTS SO LOUD?? WHAT IS CLOUD DOING?? THAT BLONDE FUCKER BETTER STOP SNOGGING HIS BOYFRIEND SOON...'

'My thoughts, Aerith's thoughts (which is me) are always so happy...aah..even though my wedding has just been interrupted..I'm okay because..Zack is here..standing next to me, and-_why is that red headed twat __eating food __when my wedding is taking place.'_

--

Axel

_'Yum. _This food is _good. _Woah!! Why is Aerith looking at me like she's gonna kill me? Jeez, I'll just turn around and get some sandwiches...moody bitch..'

--

Sora and **Roxas**.

'Oh dear... **that's not good... **he's finally stopped kissing him.. **and the wedding's carried on.. **we're such good twins that..**we even think together...**hhahaahhhha**hah.'**

**--**

Sephiroth--HUH!! WHAT!!-

'Mwuahahhahahhahahamwuahahhhamwuahahhahamwuahahahmwuahahhamwuahahahhaahhhahamwuahhhmuwahahahaahahaahahhah'

--

Rufus--why is Rufus here??

'_When _can I get out of this _crappy _wedding. sigh That blonde boy had just stopped kissing that brown boy..hmm..I was quite enjoying it..hah. It's good no one is listening to my thoughts at the moment.'

--

Reno--(again)

'**FUCK! FUCKER-" **

**--**

And finally..Xemnas.

'Why the beep am I even _at _this wedding. I was hoping to blog about my pathetic life at W . W. .W dot Kingdom Blogs, which contains the blogs of Kingdom Hearts characters, like me, as I am from Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is a very good game, I'm going to get the rest of the organization to do blogs too, that will be good, because they are from Kingdom Hearts. I _love _Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts is the reason why I get up in the morning, it's like, so totally, Kingd-'

--

Oh, NO!! My blog is losing connection, no! I can't read everyone's thoughts..but don't worry..I'm sure that the other characters who haven't featured in this blog will lie and say they loved it. So..I'm going to go now.. I saw **Menkoi Yume **and **Nikita**..Nikita seemed to be _very _annoyed..she was sitting next to Kairi...I heard Menkoi got lost because he/she went to Aerith's Church to start with, when the actual wedding took place at Aeris' Church, just down the road..apparenty Aeris' choice. Oh, and I saw **Ninja Witch 93 **outside...she was wearing a hat that said 'Code Geass'...whatever _that _is...

* * *

**Please review :)..they help a lot**

**Reno: Do they don't, she just gets money evey time-**

**SSSSSH!! Please Review :)**

**Reno:...oh look...I'm C'C..Please review please review please review please review please review please review-**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

* * *

**...HOW is Reno ON here- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

* * *


	15. Sora and Roxas' Blog II

**Sorry for not updating in so long!!**

* * *

**Sora and Roxas' Blog II**

**User:**Brown/Spikes _& _**Blonde\\Spikes**

**Location:** My bedroom

**Mood:** Happy! :) **Bored --**

**Listening to: Sora's Ipod, some crappy pop song is on- **MIKA!

Hi guys!

**Hi.**

The wedding went well!!

**No it didn't.**

Jeez Rox. You're such a downer..

**What? Do you expect me to lie?!**

Right right..whatever. I guess Cloud making out with Leon wasn't the best thing ever...

**And Reno and Axel almost killing each other**.

And Rufus just standing there looking like he was bored out of his mind...

**...and Riku..**

And Xemnas just turning up at the last minute...and Sephiroth

**But apart from that..**

It went pretty well!

**Actually, speaking of Axel he's so happy that Reno can't write on here anymore.**

Yeah. But you better still review!!

**...lets just smile sweetly...**

Okay...

...

RIGHT! So, now the wedding is over and done with...BLOG TIME! Me and Roxas are very happy.

**We went out..Riku moping about as usual. Oh, that reminds me, Square Enix are thinking of cutting Cloud off this sight because he's too emo and just bores people.**

I think it may be protest time!

**I'm tired.**

I never get tired now after being put to sleep for years.

**Well I am.**

Well it's awakey time now!!

**Urgh...**

If we had separate blogs, Roxas' would be a lot shorter because he just wouldn't say anything..

**...**

I'm the loud twin :) So... what de we do now? OH YEAH! We've got to make you guys help kingdom Blogs get it 50th review :)

**When it does...**

There will be a big surprise!!

**Woo...**

Well..

**That's it..**

We're off...

**And don't forget...**

To...

**Rev-**

Say Hi to Riku!! Wooo!! Bye :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**xx...**

* * *

**You know what to do! **


	16. Axel's Blog III Kinda

**Axel's Blog III**

****

**User:\\FireGod/ **

**Location: My Sexy Bedroom**

**Mood: Hyper ;)**

**Listening to: MSI! La la Never wanted to DANCE with nobody but you lalalallala.**

Mwuahahahah! Have you heard the news?? The FANTASCTIC news?? He's been BANNED!! It's amazing! Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo!!

I'm so popular, that I have to make shout outs to people now.

The Pygmy Puff: I love you...and I guess you're right...Reno DID come several years before me. And I am obviously sexilicious and hot, and the playing with fire thing? AMAZING! And YOU'RE RIGHT! Square Enix created us! THE BASTARDS! But yeah..I still hate him.

My Friend: I'm not sure when there will be any more girl blogs babe, I'll call my people :) And why IS Riku with you?? Hmm...

So! That's it! Have you heard Square Enix new crappy promoting idea? We have to get up to 50 reviews...not too far I guess...just ten more to go...

Now..what to talk about.. AHAH! MY LOVE LIFE!

You would all so like to know wouldn't you? Of course you would. Let me just tell that I have found-

**Hello?**

WHAT?! That better not be S.E interrupting...

**Hello? Hello? Is any body there??**

Fuck off.

**Oh! There is! Hi, who are you?**

Why the hell are you interrupting my blog. I was just about to tell my lovely readers about my love life. I'm Axel.

**Axel?!  
**

Yes.

**Oooh...cool..**

Who are you?

**Me?**

Yeah..

**Haha. Well...the thing is..I hacked into who ever was blogging..haha..and unfortunately. It was you...**

What's that supposed to mean?!

**Well...I didn't know it was gonna be you did I?**

Wait...who is this?

**You see...I got banned and-**

HOLY FUCK GET OFF OF MY BLOG!!

**NOOOOO!! I NEED TO SPEAK TO MY FANS!**

NOBODY READING MY BLOG WOULD BE _YOUR _FAN!

**YOU'RE A FUCK HEAD!  
**

YOU'RE A SHIT HEAD!

**GRRRRR...**

GRRRRR...GET OFF!! I'LL REPORT YOU TO SQUARE ENIX!

**YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

OH I THINK I WOULD.

**FINE THEN!**

FINE!!

**BYE!!**

BYE!!

...

**So...has he left?? Axel? Hello??...Hahaha yes! I've got my blog back! I KNEW this would work. So hi guys! It's me, Reno! I bet ya all missed me didn't ya? Of course! I bet than fucker has gone skipping over to Square Enix's house to snitch on me. But NOTHING keeps Reno away! NOTHING!**

**AND I learnt special secrets while I was snooping through Square Enix' house after they banned be. VERY secret things. One of the things I found out was the so called 'surprise' you will get after the 50th review. Believe me, it's not worth it. But still review! I need feedback or I'll go crazy...actually it's an amazing surprise! Review right now you lovely people!! Now now now!!**

**Hahaha I just realized again that I've taken over Axel's Blog. Hhahahhahahahhaha. I wonder if-**

Man you're in deep doo doo.

**What?**

Haha.Square Enix? Are you ready?

_Yes._

Good. Get him.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Click._

Haha. I'm sorry about that. And damn! Look at the time! At least that bastard will never invade my blog again. I'll talk to ya later, bye guys!

Later xxx

* * *

**Review! And also, who do you want to blog next?**

**And also, do you think Reno and Axel secretly have sex dreams about each other?**

**Just a question.**


	17. Xemnas' Blog

**User:Xemnas-KHLuva**

**Location: Castle Oblivion**

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

I love Kingdome Hearts

* * *

**Umm...**


	18. CoolDudeChatRoom

You have now entered _**CoolDude**_ Chatroom

**FireGod:** Wassupppppppp

**Marly:** Please don't do that.

**Strife101:** Who added me to this chatgroup?

**FireGod:** Chatgroup? _CHATGROUP?_ What the hell man!?

**Marly:** Hehe.

**Strife101:** ......

**FireGod:** LMAO.

**Marly:** I'm adding Demyx, I'm on the phone to him.

**Zexion:** .?

**FireGod:** Zex! When did you come in here?

**Zexion:** I've been in here for two hours.

**FireGod:** PAHAHHAHAHHAAA

**Marly:**Alright..one sec...and added!

**GuitarHeroChamp:** WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEY GUYS!

**FireGod:** Eww, there's a freshman in here, in this _CHATGROUP_ LMAO

**Marly:** lol

**Strife101:** Shut it, fucktard

**FireGod:** OOOOH! What ya gonna do? CYBER SLAP ME?

**Zexion:** In case no one's noticed I'm a freshman.

**FireGod:** CLOUDY'S GETTING ANGRYYYYY

**GuitarHeroChamp:** LOL

**FireGod:** Hey, Cloud. I fucked your little brother the other day

**Strife101:** You bastard. Tomorrow I'm going to pop your eyeballs into your skull

**FireGod:** Oh, _feisty._

**Marly:** So, Zex I was talking to Larxene the other day

**Zexion:** Oh yeah?

**Marly:** Yeah, she said that she's dropping the lit major and just doing drama

**Strife101:** FUCKER! YOU'RE FUCKING THREE YEARS OLDER THAN HIM!

**FireGod:** Oh, _bite me._

**GuitarHeroChamp:** I PROPOSE A FIGHT! TOMORROW! IN THE CANTEEN!

**Marly:** ...better suited for..wait, what, fight?

**Zexion:...**

**FireGod**: What do you say? Up for it pretty boy?

**Strife101**: Bring it on.

**GuitarHeroChamp**: NICE!

**Marly**: I just might run up during my lunch hour and feast my eyes on it

**FireGod:** You better

**Zexion:** I'm going

**FireGod:** Bye my little emo friend.

**Zexion:** Bye

**Marly:** Yeah, I'm going too, bye.

**GuitarHeroChamp:** BYE YOU TWO!

**-Zexion had signed off-**

**GuitarHeroChamp**: Wait a sec. Marly, wait, WAIT!!!

**Marly:** What?

**GuitarHeroChamp:** I though you and Axel shared a dorm

**FireGod:** Oh, we do

**Marly:** Yeah, Axel's in the bunk above me on his laptop. Night Ax.

**FireGod:** Night

**-Marly has sighed off-**

**GuitarHeroChamp:** Lol

**FireGod**: Oi, shithead, you still there?

**Strife101:** Fuck you

**GuitarHeroChamp:** I can't wait for this fight tomorrow, anyway I'm off, see ya.

**FireGod:** Later Dem.

**-GuitarHeroChamp has signed off-**

**FireGod:** Looks like it's just you and me

**Strife101:** Fuck this I'm going

**FireGod**: Tell Roxas I'll see him tomorrow night, after I beat the crap out of you

**Strife101**:Bast-

-**FireGod has signed off-**

**Strife101**: abdjasfasgwiprwelMJAJFHSIAPWGOGKW;G

* * *

REVIEW!


	19. Xemnas' Blog II

**User:Xemnas-KHLuva**

**Location: Castle Oblivion**

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

The chat room was a hoax!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

Square Enix were pretending to be the characters!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

No-one goes to Uni!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Square Enix needs to get a life!!

Cloud had a different username!

Cloud had a different username!

Cloud had a different username!

Cloud had a different username!

Cloud had a different username!

Cloud had a different username!

IDIOTS!

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

IDIOTS

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

How do i know this?

I know EVERYTHING!!!

**Reno: Hey, uhh. Xemnas?**

Oh, hi there, Reno. I'm just telling my readers that the Cool Dude Chat Room was a hoax.

**Reno: Oh yeah. I heard about that. It seems they didn't involve me because I am still banned. And now they're trying to create a fight between chocobohead and Chakbastard.**

Didn't they think that maybe Cloud and Axel would realize that they were never actually in that chatroom, and that they don't go to Uni?

**Ehh. They're stupid enough. Hey, Xemnas? Can I take over your blog for a moment?**

Sure!

**Thanks, ahem.**

**HEY MY LOVELY READERS! I Bet you missed me, didn't you.**

**Things happened since my last real blog.**

**Xemnas joined, his blogs are very **_**interesting**_

**and this chatroom thing happened!**

**So, the irony is, is that while S.E wanted to get more readers in a pathetic attempt at fraud, they probably lost readers because the readers realized what a shithole this site was, and how it didn't make sense!!!**

**THE BITCHES!!!!!**

**So, yeah. I'll see ya later, don't worry. I'll find a way of getting my blogs back.**

**Bye xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And do you know what S.E are doing now? They're thinking of starting a magazine and interviewing all of us.**

**And now the reviews don't t match the blogs because S.E deleted Nikita's Blogs because they are bastards. Sorry Nikita.**

**See ya xxx**

Oh, I-

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**


	20. Yuffie's Blog

**Yuffie's Blog**

**User: XStarGirlNinjaX**

**Location: My Room!**

**Mood: HAPPY**

**Listening to: HAPPY STUFF!**

HEY GUYS! I've finally signed up to this site to write blogs! It's great, right? Anyway, because the 50th review has finally been submitted, Square Enix will be revealing the special prize extremely soon. I can't wait! I'm so excited! Eeek!

So, like, today I totally had a martial arts class and it was amazing. Angeal was the teacher and he said it I was the best student he'd had in years! It was _so _amazing!

So, like, yeah!

It's been so long that anyone has posted on this site that all the huff huff has seemed to of died down, like the wedding thing and the fight between those two guys-

**That hasn't died down.**

Woah! What was that? Hphm. Weird.

So, like, yeah, like I was saying everything's kind of forgotten! (e.g C.C can't remember and can't be bothered reading everything again).

This sight is so TRUTHFUL!

So, like, yeah! HEHE. HAHA. I'M so HAPPY!

Sqaure Enix said they would PAY me to write on here to cheer the place up a bit and I was like what? No way! I don't need to be paid a thousand gil a blog! I'll do it for nothing! And they we're like o.O…OK!!

Haha hehe haha!

So, like..YEAH. Oh, it's so GREAT on here, I love it so much. I've given my profile page a cute little heart background that says 'beware of the ninja' haha, hehe haha!

So, like, I'm so totally gonna go, and I'd appreciate replies from you lovely readers, because you all like, ROCK! I love you!

See you later!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 Yuffie 3 xoxoxo


End file.
